Voldemorts Plan
by RareRaven
Summary: Okay so I'm just going to come out and tell you all I suck at summarys so you wont get much from this you'll just have to read it if you want to know what it's about.


**A/N:I have been playing with this idea for a little bit in y notebooks and figured to right something up and try my hand at Harry Potter fanfiction again. So a few things to know before we get started. Harry is a year old and yes I'm following up the books until The order of the Phoenix though do not expect it to go along in any order as the books it will be slightly different. Be kind and review.**

 **16 YEAR AGO**

Severus watched in disgust as one of the outer circle members failed to get any new information on where the Potters were hiding out at for the Dark Lord and was punished greatly over and over with the Crucio curse till the person lost control of his bowls and laid out on the ground passed out.

"Severus have you gotten ahold of the girl I requested?" Voldemort seethed circling his minion in annoyance that the girl was not yet withering on the floor.

 _ **Great now its me**_ "We have our sights on her my lord but nothing has come of it yet. She's been quite hard to get alone." Snape said bowing his head at his master. He certainly wasn't looking forward to be punished tonight _. Ah Dumbledore was certainly going to get a kick out of this one_ He thought with a snicker. Voldie's biological time clock was apparently going tick tock so he was on the hunt for the perfect baby maker.

"I must have her by the end of summer Severus I grow weaker by the days, if you are not up for the task then I will give it to someone else…someone better suited for handling this situation."

"The job will be done My Lord I will personally see to it." He said bowing deeply and waited till he no longer so saw the edges of his feet in his vision before rising and apparated to his estate.

Quickly tearing off his mask an robes and whisked them off into a hidden cupboard upstairs before trudging to sit in front of his dull lifeless fireplace. "Jeb!" he shouted angrily that the house elf still hadn't shown up like he was taught to with a tumbler full of Brandy.

"Sorry Master." The house elf said kneeling on the ground at his feet holding out a large glass filled with his favorite amber colored alcohol

"What have I told you, keep the fire going an have my brandy ready, theses nights are quite tiresome and I do not like to be made to wait." he scratching his lower jaw in frustration at the elf. Sometimes he swore the elf did it on purpose just to aggregate him.

"Jeb will not disappoint you next time sire." He said making his way over to light the fire.

"You better not be Jeb." He replied narrowing his eyes at the creature before taking a large gulp from his drink. "Your dismissed."

"psst…psst."

"Oh for fucks sake do I don't get a moment of peace!" he groaned before heading over to the fire place to see Dumbledore's face sticking out of the embers. "WHAT!" he yelled

"Someone's a bit cranky this evening aren't we." The headmaster snickered at him

 _Oh your lucking your not here right now Albus or I'd hex you into oblivion_." I just got back and haven't even had the chance to untie my shoes yet of course I'm grumpy."

"Well what have you managed to find out?" "Is he still actively seeking the girl?" he said eagerly as if he was a child at Christmas time.

 _Always quick to the case huh_. "Yes he still wants the girl and I know what for now." He shifted his eyes to look down at the floor at his feet.

"Do tell me Severus I haven't got much time before someone starts to listen in. Does it have anything to do with the prophecy. "

"No, he hasn't mentioned the anything about it being connected and I don't think it is either, he…he wants her so he can carry on his line…to make an heir, and I'm the one to carry out the kidnapping" he said not even bothering to lift his eyes.

"You must do this, you need to stay in his good graces Severus."

"Don't you think I know that already, if I fail I'm dead." He hissed back his eyes flashing with anger. "She's safe right." _Oh god he wished she was or all of this would have been for nothing._

"Yes they have went into hiding Severus only a few people know of it, I'll leave you to it then." He said before his face vanished from the embers.

Two Weeks Later

He followed the brunette witch who kept a hand within her robes apparently clutching her wand in waiting to be attacked. So it meant Severus wasn't the only one after her for the Dark Lord. _Probably Lucius_ he though and hurried along as she started to draw away from him.

If only he could corner her into a dark alley just long enough to Stupefy her and apparate to his estate without being seen. _Fat chance right_

She took a quick detour down an almost deserted alley except for a lone cat and he saw his chance. Quickly with drawing his wand from his pocket he cast the spell watching her gasp and fall to the ground in pain. He quickly descended onto her and covered her mouth. Her eyes full of tears and they were pleading to him. "I'm sorry, but I'm only following orders." He said his voice full of sorrow as they apparated with a crack back to his estate awaiting to be Summoned.

He paced uneasily in his manor an couldn't help but to keep checking out the windows for Aurors to show up at his doorstep for kidnapping the girl. He checked up on the girl every so often to make sure she still was where he left her bound and gagged on the floor struggling to spit the rag out of her mouth to use wandless magic. "It's no use even if you could, this roo is warded against magic use other then my own." Her wand was already discarded in the pocket of his robes for later so there was no way she could possible escape from him.

A flair of pain burned in his forearm and he looked at the darkness outside. "Its time" he muttered and donned his mask and robes. He put the struggling girl over his shoulder and went to the general meeting place and walked triumphantly up to Voldemort and discarded her at his feet.

"Well done Severus." He said as his mouth turned into a cruel smile "you will be rewarded greatly."

"Thank you My Lord." It wasn't required of him to bow this time since he had carried out his mission with success.

"Your free to go tonight." He said waving a hand at him as everyone disappeared around him in black columns of smoke.

He cocked an eyebrow under his mask and left the clearing in a hurry to deliver the news to Dumbledore that the girl had been given over. Jeb was no where to be found when he got home and he didn't rightly care he had more important thing to tend to as it was. Somethings not right he thought as he paced in front of the fire place uneasily, no one ever got dismissed for finishing a job.

"Lily." He whispered and quickly apparated to their place.

 **Author's note: Ah so here we are the end of the first chapter I hope you liked it and I hope to get going with this soon. Voldemort did do the dirty deed before going off to kill the Potters (yes sadly they are dead) and got the girl pregnant I haven't given her a name as of yet but I promise Snape does not know her…yet. When this starts up again it will be in Harrys 5th or 6th year I haven't decided yet. The child has not gone to any Hogwarts or any Wizarding school at all until the mother can no longer control the outburst of magic from trying to keep it hidden for so long, not even Snape knows the true identity of the child yet.**


End file.
